1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system including an image-forming apparatus (e.g., multi-function product).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of workflow systems have been proposed and put into practical use for the purpose of automating business processing, clarifying business processing procedures, and facilitating storing/monitoring/browsing of business processing results. In some of these systems, a workflow system is constructed in an application server, and a user performs business processing in the workflow system via a client using a PC.
On the other hand, an application execution environment typified by a Java (registered trademark) environment may be implemented in MFPs (Multi-Function Products). If a program that operates in such an environment is developed, it is possible to generate an application using functions provided by an MFP. For example, it is possible to generate an application utilizing functions such as scanning, printing, and sending/receiving of faxes, which are functions provided by the MFP. Furthermore, it is also possible to generate an application with which system coordination is performed by communicating with a server via a network.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-053891, a system has been proposed in which processing can be progressed using the operation unit of an MFP in accordance with a workflow system for managing operation steps of an operator in a centralized copy room and a print center. In this proposal, one job (copy job, scan job, print job, bookbinding job, etc.) of an MFP is linked with a corresponding step of a workflow. This is a feature in a POD (Print On Demand) workflow and is suitable for a workflow system to perform progress management of operations performed by the MFP one by one.
However, in the above-described example of the related art, one step of the workflow is linked with one job of the MFP. For this reason, only the processing screen of a certain job can be shown on the operation unit screen of the MFP. Furthermore, since the example of the related art has little power of expression, it is not possible to provide, to a user, an operation screen that gives guidance regarding a complex operation flow involving a plurality of steps. As a result, the following problems arise.
A first problem is that operation using a plurality of functions of an MFP, which is an image-forming apparatus, may not be realized in cooperation with a workflow system provided by a server apparatus. For example, there may be a case in which, in one step, a subflow is started, a user prints a document, and the print result is faxed by the user.
A second problem is that the display screen transition of the MFP may not be set in cooperation with a workflow system provided by a server apparatus. For example, a case is assumed in which, in one step, a user starts a subflow in order to perform a scan process. A certain user may demand a screen transition, such as a scan instruction screen, a preview screen, and a transmission completion screen. On the other hand, another user may demand a screen transition, such as a scan instruction screen and a transmission completion screen. Regeneration of an application of the MFP for each demand of the user can take time and effort, and lead to increased cost, which is undesirable.